


One I Love

by wasabi_girl1



Category: House, House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now or never. It will tear them apart or keep them together, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Gregory House is ecstatic. The lacrosse team has just won a pivotal game and now they will get their chance in the finals. And he was the one who made the game-saving goal. He couldn't be happier. So he grabs Lisa Cuddy before she has a chance to protest.

One I Love

Gregory House is ecstatic. The lacrosse team has just won a pivotal game and now they will get their chance in the finals. And he was the one who made the game-saving goal. He couldn't be happier. So he grabs Lisa Cuddy before she has a chance to protest.

He wraps her in his arms and she is afraid. She needs to pull away. She can't have this.

She doesn't want to become accustomed to the feeling.

"This may just be the best day of my life." He announces.

She relents; she has never been strong enough.

* * *

Everything is silent.

Lisa Cuddy pulls the covers over her body and watches him. Gregory House is in her bed.

It had been years, ages, lifetimes ago when things had been just like this. Once. She had sworn she would never let him back into her bed. Back into her heart.

But his gaze is still childlike and mystifying. His smile is still playful. His touch is still soothing. In so many ways, they have never grown up.

Still, she wonders if he only loves her because there is nothing else left for him to do.

His world is empty now, alone. She is all that he has left.

Lisa Cuddy has never believed in fate; she is certain Gregory House never has either.

* * *

It angers Gregory House to watch the machines Lisa Cuddy has spent millions of dollars on fail when they are most needed. Her own devices will bring about her own demise.

She lies in a bed, one like any other, in the hospital she has given her life to.

The irony is not lost on him, so he takes her hand. He clears his mind of any doubts.

There is no way. It isn't possible that this would be how it ends. He knows that isn't how things work.

He marvels at the fact that he has chosen now to become optimistic.

She stirs slightly, awakened by his touch.

"Cuddy, wake up." He has never been good at asking.

There are no miracles. There are no tears. There are no sweet declarations of ever-lasting love.

There is only good-bye.


End file.
